


A hidden spark in the tinder (to the flames of popularity)

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Pride Week 2019, F/F, Popular and nerd, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke is the quiet reserved girl who has the biggest crush on the start athlete Lexa Woods. This crush hasn't gone away and now her friend Octavia has come up with a daring plan to get Lexa to notice her.





	A hidden spark in the tinder (to the flames of popularity)

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a piece for Clexa week tinder/ nerd and popular earlier in the year but I never finished it and it fits one of the prompts for Clexa pride week. Hope you enjoy.

** A hidden spark in the tinder (to the flames of popularity) **

“You know she’s gay right?” Octavia asked as Clarke once again shut down and drooled as Lexa walked past.

“Huh? What?” Clarke said distractedly. Lexa was wearing a tight-fitting tank top and leggings as she went off to whichever sport field was currently in use. The star athlete of Polis University with her toned arms, strong legs, powerful cheekbones and jawline, green eyes that could stun anyone from the other end of the hallway and tiny ears that were too cute for Clarke to handle. The whole look made Clarke a totally useless bisexual mess, but then again, every look Lexa had had a similar effect on Clarke.

“You don’t know that Lexa Woods is into girls? Weren’t you super jealous last year when she was dating Costia?” Octavia asked. Reminding Clarke that any time Costia had been mentioned or even hinted at she went from her normal chirpy self into a really sour mood.

“So? Not like the nerdy ones can get the attention of sportsball goddess personified.” Clarke said and almost as if to prove her point she was knocked from behind by one of the other sporty girls who didn’t even seem to notice that she had hit someone.

“I see your point Clarke.” Octavia said as she helped Clarke up from the ground “you know I’m sure there is a way we can get Lexa to notice you, I mean if you’re up for it” Octavia said subtly throwing out the challenge as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Knowing you, there is already a plan in that head of yours” Clarke said and with a glance at Octavia knew that she was right. “Fine, what is it? How badly am I going to embarrass myself?”

“Not at all Clarke, there is a slight risk with this plan” Octavia said, realising that her friend might not appreciate the risks involved with this particular idea.

“Fine, but if this goes wrong…” Clarke said leaving the threat open because she couldn’t even think of one.

…

“So you know that Lexa has been using this dating app recently right?” Octavia asked as she downloaded the app onto Clarke’s phone.

“The more important question is how YOU know this” Clarke said as she rummaged through their recent purchases to find the red dress that Octavia insisted she “started” off with.

“I have my connections, they are going to help this plan work.” Octavia noticed Clarke with the red dress and gave it a critical look. “Actually, we need something even more eye catching, grab the blue dress.”

“Fine, so care to fill me in on the finer details of your plan?” Clarke asked as she pulled out the other dress. Most of the other purchases were underwear, sexy and lacy and Clarke loved it and hoped that this plan was enough to get to show them off to Lexa.

“Well the basic plan is we set up a profile for you that is so damn irresistible to Lexa and she gets to actually see how awesome you are. I mean this app profile is literally just to get her attention the rest is up to you” Octavisa said, evidently proud of her plan.

“Ok that’s not the worst idea you have ever had O” Clarke said as she quickly got dressed in the blue dress that showed off her curves, and made her eyes pop.

“Exactly and I will get my connections to make sure that she sees it. You ready to get the girl Clarke?” Octavia asked as she held up Clarke’s phone ready to take pictures of Clarke looking sexy.

…

“Lincoln give me back my fucking phone” Lexa said as she jumped on her larger friend as he held her phone above his head.

“Hey, first off this is for your own good and secondly you weren’t supposed to get in here so quickly and realise anything had happened” Lincoln said as he glanced up to her phone, evidently checking he was finished messing with her before he gave a smile and handed it back.

“You really don’t want to do that again and “ _for my own good”_ what the hell does that even mean?” Lexa said angrily as she opened her phone and started looking for whatever it was that Lincoln had done. Her eyes lingered on the dating app she used a lot and wondered if Lincoln was the kind of person to mess with that side of her life.

“I just needed to find something for you. You’ll find it, whether you know its what I was showing you or not” Lincoln said with a shrug of his shoulders and a slight grin.

“Whatever, if you’ve fucked it in any way, I will not be happy” Lexa said with a scary tone to her voice before she headed off towards the change rooms. She kept glancing at her phone opening the most likely apps, her contacts and even her auto correct dictionary, nothing stuck out that Lincoln had even done anything wrong.

Looking at the schedule for the upcoming games they had this weekend without any games but two next week, so they were going a bit lighter on the training. Lexa smiled and saw that she could have Thursday night free to have some fun with a pretty girl so she opened her preferred dating app and right there, the first thing she saw was a beautiful blonde goddess wearing this incredible blue dress. She noticed that there was a bunch more photos to look at so she opened the profile of this “Clarke” and was absolutely stunned with what she found.

The first picture, the blue top that showed deep and incredible cleavage and made Clarke’s blue eyes pop was actually the tamest one there. Second came the same outfit, with the straps dangling down her arms giving a peek at the lacy bra underneath.

The next picture made Lexa’s heart skip, the top was gone, and the black lacy bra was there as Clarke turned slightly away from the camera, there was a hint of a tattoo peeking out from under the bra. Lexa hesitated before swiping over to the next picture.

The bra was gone but she had her back turned exposing a large unbroken expanse of milky white skin, her face was wearing a cheeky, cocky smirk. As Lexa’s eye’s travelled down to where the tattoo was, she was surprised when instead of a tattoo she saw writing in marker.

The writing was quite clearly written; _Lexa, Call me_. Lexa was surprised, this was a profile deliberately designed to get her attention.

“How the hell am I supposed to call you when you don’t leave your number Clarke?” Lexa said to herself but then she looked at the bio below the pictures.

 _Hey Lexa, this is for you. I would really love the chance to go on a date with you, Lincoln and Anya have my number for when you see this._ This was followed by a series of winking and kissing emojis. Lexa smiled at the effort that Clarke had gone to. She was about to text Lincoln to ask for the girls number when she glanced back up at Clarke’s face and realised that she recognised the girl. She was the same sweet nerdy quiet girl that she had been crushing on for the past few weeks.

Once she made the connection, she decided to call Lincoln straight away since he apparently had her phone number.

“Lincoln, you apparently have the phone number of my crush who is asking me out on date?” Lexa asked without even saying hello or anything.

“You saw Clarke’s profile? Great! She’ll be so excited that the plan worked” Lincoln said, and she could hear the smile on his face, and she could feel her own smile widening.

“Plan?” Lexa asked confused. Her crush had a plan to get her attention? How does that even happen?

“Yeah she has liked you for ages, since you were dating Costia, not that you heard it from me.” Lincoln said with a laugh, “Just sent you her number over text, go get the girl Lexa.”

“Thanks Lincoln, I owe you one” Lexa said, hearing her phones message tone go off and hanging up on her friend. With the brightest smile ever, she dials the newly received number.

…

Clarke could barely contain her squeal of excitement when her phone started ringing, Octavia had sent her a text saying that Lexa was talking to Lincoln to try and get her number so hopefully a phone call wouldn’t be too far away.

“Hello, Clarke Griffin’s phone” Clarke said, smiling brightly hoping that she didn’t sound too excited, it might not even be Lexa on the other end.

“Hello, umm this is Lexa Woods, I hope I’m the Lexa that you were hoping to call you from your dating profile” Lexa’s voice held a slight hint of nerves. How could the most popular girl in school, star athlete be nervous to talk to the shy nerdy girl?

“Of course it is. I mean, I was hoping it would get your attention” Clarke said, stomach fluttering with the thought that Lexa was nervous and doubting that Clarke was trying to get her attention.

“Well it most definitely did. Would I be able to take you out on a date? I mean was that why you wanted my attention?”

“I thought you were a smart girl. A girl sits topless wearing the words “Lexa Call me” on her body and you don’t think I haven’t been trying to go on a date with you for like a year”” Clarke said as she laughed through the phone.

“Wait, you have a crush on me too?” Lexa asked, and then gasped “I mean you’re beautiful and smart and incredible and I’m sorry I’m rambling.”

The sheer thought of the cool, calm collected lady’s woman becoming a rambling mess just on the phone to her made Clarke giggle.

“That’s ok Lexa, can we just pick a time and place for the date you are taking me on?”Clarke said trying to get the girl back on track of the purpose for her phone call.

“Right. Yes, that’s why I called. Are you free Thursday? I can take you out at 6?” Lexa said and the nerves came through even though Clarke had basically said, yes we are going on a date you’re planning it though.

“Six on Thursday sounds perfect, seen you then beautiful” Clarke said with a cheeky grin and flirty tone.

“Six, on Thursday I look forward to it.” Lexa said breathlessly. The girls went quiet for a few seconds before they said their goodbyes and hung up. As soon as Clarke pressed the end call button she stood up and squealed in happiness and started to dance in sheer happiness. She was still dancing and squealing when her door slammed open to reveal her father with a slightly panicked expression on his face.

“Clarke are you ok? What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” Jake asked looking around the room before his eyes finally fell on the gigantic smile on his daughters face.

“I have a date with Lexa Woods at Six O’clock on Thursday night. Like that’s amazing” Clarke said and watched as the realisation came to her father and his smile joined her.

“Oh congratulations darling, I am so happy for you.”

“I know, this is amazing. I’m too excited.”

“You deserve this sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad,” Clarke said wrapping her father in a tight hug, she had ended up on a date with her dream girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure on where to end this, especially since it's kind of late tonight but I wanted to get something posted. One of these days I'll write something about actual dating lol. Anyway kudos are lovely and comments make my week. So i hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
